Savior Among the Dead
by Lady Ashwinder
Summary: It only takes one idiot to completely ruin someone's day, and Harriett Lily Potter was a pretty good example of this. After all, she was now stuck in a world infested with zombies, because of her incompetent subordinates during a raid on the suspected base of a budding Dark Lord. [drabble fic]


**Author's Note:** So I was having a discussion with my friend, whom had recently watched "The Walking Dead" show and about her opinion of the show. Especially her opinions about the characters in the series, and so she basically she ordered me to make the crossover between these two series. I had no choice; the Council had spoken. Harry or Harriett in this case was the solution in my friend's eyes, and I couldn't refuse. I can't say that I don't like the idea, especially after watching the series myself. But in order to get back into the swing of things, I've decided that this will be a drabble fic of sorts, with a varying amount of words for each chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead; those rights belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing their characters and series in order to amuse the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:** It only takes one idiot to completely ruin someone's day, and Harriett Lily Potter was a pretty good example of this. After all, she was now in a world infested with zombies, because of her incompetent subordinates during a raid on the suspected base of a budding Dark Lord.

**Warning:** This story contains blood and gore, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual content, etc. If any of these offend you then I would advise that you not continue beyond this point. I don't want to have to hear any complaints, because I had somehow "wronged" you despite putting a warning there for everyone to see. I gave you a warning, and so it all comes done to personal responsibility right?

* * *

_**Savior among the Dead**_

**Chapter 1: Shit Creek, No Paddle**

* * *

Cursing the incompetence of her subordinates for the umpteenth time that day, Harriett Lily Potter made a mental note to hex the hell out of her newest Auror without prejudice. Because it was that idiot's fault that she found herself in the situation that she was in at the moment. Glancing down behind her for a second, she wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell wafting off of its decomposing flesh. With a flick of her wrist, the Elder Wand was in her hand and another flick lit the Inferius-like creature on fire with a silent _incendio_. Stopping as she heard gurgle in what could be pain, she sighed while placing a hand on her hip.

Brushing her braid over her shoulder with the tip of her wand, she turned around and watched the thing continue reaching towards her from the ground pathetically all the while the flames ate away at it. Almond-shaped green eyes peered up into the sky through thick black lashes in exasperation. It had been a day since she had found herself in this world, filled to the brim with what would stereotypically be called a "zombie" in Muggle pop culture.

This one in particular had followed her all the way from the small town she had woke up to find herself laying in a bed.

Tapping the heel of her dragon hide boots on the pavement, she slipped her wand back into the holster on her upper arm. Reaching into the pocket of her scarlet robes, she pulled out the communication mirror she had thankfully taken with her on her patrol. Flipping up the top, she punched in her serial number with the keypad and hissed her password into the mirror.

"_Basilisk_."

Waiting for the magic to activate, she bit her lip as the only thing she got funnily enough was static. Snapping it shut a bit more harshly than what was needed; she tossed it back into her Auror robes with another curse.

"I think that it's hilarious that out of everyone who has tried, an utter idiot was the one to finally _off_ me in a way…I bet poor old tommy boy is rolling in his grave."

Looking around her, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of her neck as the heat all around her all of sudden seemed to climb. Muttering a cooling charm under her breath, she shook her head.

It was official now; Harriett was up shit creek without a paddle.

Massaging her temple, she tried to ignore the gurgles coming from the _still_ moving body near her. Dropping her hand away from her face, she lifted her leg and brought it down onto the things head. Immediately the thing stopped moving, and she hissed a cleaning charm to get rid of the brain matter and blood that covered her boot. She was sure to run into more of these things, and before that happens she would need a plan of some sort.

After a bit of thinking, she then decided. Her next move would be to make her way to the nearest city, and in this case, Atlanta. When Harriet had searched through one of the houses in the last town, she had managed to grab a map after finding out where she was.

No longer was she in England, but America.

And judging from the fact that her attempts at sensing magic had come up empty, she could only assume that she was possibly not even in her world at the moment. The only thing remotely close to magic was these undead creatures staggering about.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to be using Gin's favorite Bat Bogey Hex on that imbecile when…_**if**_ I get back."

* * *

Continue?


End file.
